Darkness in Seattle
by Vitalina13
Summary: A one-shot at where I would love my favorite couple to be... No triangles, no childish games, only two adults in love with each other and there for each other. Olitz all the way!
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure stood by the window, watching the nature lash out the rain and wind against the frame. The figure belonged to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, the former President of the United States. The gloom and darkness outside mirrored Fitz' mood and thoughts. Ever since he arrived to Seattle on the afternoon the day before, heavy rain and stormy winds didn't stop battling the city even for a minute. Weather forecast promised Fitz that he was not going to see any sunshine in the next two days that he was scheduled to remain there.

Fitz pushed the balcony door open and stepped onto the patio. Cold Washington rain surrounded him, punishing in its unrelentlessness. The rain although uncomfortable did the trick of hiding the tears that Fitz had shed. It's been five years today since his eldest son Jerry died. With time, grief and pain stopped being all-consuming and overwhelming, strenuous work and regular exercise helped a lot too. But the deep, mind-numbing sorrow that Fitz felt after losing Jerry was still there, barely kept at bay and at the outskirts of his mind. Being alone now and in this gloomy weather opened up a dam of tears and regret.

Standing under the cold streams of rain, Fitz could almost feel the anxiety and apprehension of Daniel and Hal, his loyal Secret Service agents. Rubbing his face, as if trying to erase the pain and helplessness, Fitz shook his wet curls out of his eyes and stepped back into the plush interiors of the Presidential Suit he was staying in.

Clearing his throat, he announced to the waiting and clearly disturbed agents:

"Guys, we need to leave in half an hour, or I will miss my opening speech at the fundraiser"

"Yes, sir" – the Secret Service agents replied in unison, clearly relieved that the President was still in the stable state of mind.

Fitz made his way into the master bedroom and stripped out of his wet clothes. He eyed the tuxedo hanging in the closet with disdain and apprehension. It was the last thing he wanted to do right now – put on fancy clothes and go mingle with rich people. But his post-White House schedule didn't allow him to take a day off, to grieve, to shut the world out, although he suspected that he might attempt to drown himself in scotch as soon as he was back from the fundraiser, even though he promised not to drink much anymore.

Hot shower, warm clothes, a cup of scolding hot coffee brought by concerned Daniel did the trick and Fitz' mood improved dramatically. As he observed the dark and wet streets of Seattle through the window of his limo, he could feel the emergence of Fitz The President, his public persona pushing out all personal thoughts, grief and loneliness to the back of his mind.

Two hours later, and raucous laughter, tasteless food and mindless mingling and conversations filled his evening to the brim. The audience was ecstatic to see the former President at their event, and he took hundreds of pictures and shook dozens of hands. His jaw started to ache from all fake smiles that he gave and his head started throbbing from all the noise that surrounded him. Fitz stopped Hal from following him outside with a negative shake of his head, and went out to get some much-needed fresh air. The patio he now stood on was covered, so he could enjoy the peace and quiet and rain and not worry about raising any eyebrows with his wet and wild appearances when he would deem it time to return to the crowds.

"Are you trying to find the stars in the sky, or are you hiding from your noisy and insistent lady-fans? – a playful voice from behind him made him swivel around.

"Livvie! What are you doing here?!"

Her eyes glistened in the dark and her smile was loving and warm, but tinged with sadness and sorrow. He opened up his arms and beckoned her with hushed "come here" and she fell gratefully into his embrace.

The feel of her small soft body, the smell of her hair, her irregular breathing he knew so well made him feel alive and like he could breath again, the coldness in his chest and the throbbing in his temples instantly receding.

"I didn't want to leave you alone today. I am so sorry I missed your speech… My flight was late, otherwise I would be here…" – she murmured quietly into his chest and tightened her arms around his waist.

"You are here now… Hi, baby"

Olivia raised her head to meet his tearful eyes and let her own tears drop.

"Hi" – she returned breathlessly, before Fitz connected their lips in a deep, warm kiss. His mouth touched her top lip first, then she gently nibbled on his lower lip, and they molded into each other, teasing, tasting, nibbling and caressing.

Fitz felt like he was soaring. Olivia's mere presence restored his sanity and calmed his troubled thoughts. Slowing down the kiss, he nuzzled her hair, inhaling her familiar and comforting scent.

"When did you get here? And why didn't you tell me that you were coming? Who got you from the airport?"

Olivia laughed quietly, cupping his face with her hands.

"Fitz, what's up with twenty questions? I was not sure if I was going to make it. I really didn't want to leave until I was sure we had Senator Stockwill's situation under control. It just got ironed out this morning and I hopped on the plane. I talked to Hal and he sent someone to bring me from the airport. Does this answer all your questions, you curious cat!"

Fitz smiled at her brilliantly, all thoughts of drowning himself in scotch completely out of his mind. He found her hand and rubbed her engagement ring tenderly, reminding himself that she was real, she was here and she was his.

Two years ago, his ugly and quite public divorce was finalized, which coincided with a third year into his second term of Presidency. By then, Fitz cared little to nothing about public opinions, his party's support and approvals. He waited a respectable three months before taking Olivia out on their first public date, which was closely covered and dissected by every major and not so major news outlet in the world. Cyrus and the new team of advisors that Fitz assembled tried to talk him out of going public and making any big waves in favor of sitting tight until his Presidency was over. But both Fitz and Olivia were done waiting and just wanted to move forward with their life, relationship and commitment.

Olivia herself worked hard to restore the powerful and positive image of President Grant. She was adamant to make their relationship work, but she didn't want Fitz to step down amidst controversy, divorce and infidelity rumors. Months and months of hard work performed by Olivia and her Gladiators resulted in Fitz' approval ratings back to tops, although her own consulting firm suffered greatly. Many a client decided to take their crises and dirty little secrets elsewhere since Olivia's name has been in the limelight and under scrutiny for so long.

Only in the last couple of months, the non-stop pursuit of paparazzi started to dwindle down and Olivia saw some of her oldest clients coming in. She regularly traveled with Fitz to accompany him on his never-ending public appearances and speeches commitments; they enjoyed discovering the world together. But when a particularly difficult client or a difficult case demanded her attention, Fitz himself insisted that she stayed behind and worked. This was how he found himself in Seattle alone, on Jerry's death anniversary, while Olivia was working on Senator's money embezzlement scandal. But now she was here, in his arms, and the air felt fresher, the noise more bearable and the night less dark.

"Shall we head back in" – Olivia was the first to break their comfortable embrace and reverie. She fished inside his jacket pocket for ever-present handkerchief and swiped her lipstick off his lips.

"There, you can go back and woo the crowds again, and not look like you spent the last few minutes making out with me on the patio, like a 15 year old"

Fitz 's smile made her weak in the knees:

"But I did spent the last few minutes making out with you, and I am oh-so-young at heart!"

She laughed at their silliness and pushed him back inside, winking at Hal on the way in.

"Go ahead, I will be right back, I need to find a power room"

Fitz rejoined the crowds and unceremoniously checked his watch. He would give it another thirty minutes, and they would be good to head out of here. He didn't even know how long Olivia could stay, but tonight she was his and with him.

He watched her work the room, approaching some familiar figures and introducing herself to new faces. He marveled at her beauty, her obvious ease of conversing with strangers and charming them with her smiles and wits. Ever since they went public and he divorced Mellie, some wall that Olivia constructed around herself and wielded it as a shield has crumbled, and she became warmer, brighter and more approachable. She was still a no-nonsense, formidable fixer extraordinaire, but there was an element of tenderness to all her interactions that made her all more attractive to him.

Olivia caught Fitz staring at her across the room, and sent him a dazzling smile, raising her eyebrows in question of his silent perusal. He was obviously not listening to whatever the Mayor of Seattle was telling him, choosing instead to look at her. She excused herself from the group of people she was engaged with, and glided across the room towards him, both of their smiles becoming wider and teasing.

"Mayor, have you met my fiancée? Liv, this is Mayor Murray, the chief of this fine though quite rainy city. Ed, this is Olivia Pope"

Fitz moved in to wrap his arm around her as she shook Mayor's hand and exchanged the pleasantries. They fell into an easy conversation, and Fitz completely tuned out, only aware of Olivia's body pressing into his, her laughter and voice in his ears, the tantalizing smell of her perfume dancing in his nostrils.

A pause in conversation drew his attention and Fitz realized he completely missed the question that was probably asked of him. He turned to look at Olivia, who was watching him with amusement, as if she read his thoughts and knew that he was daydreaming about her instead of participating in conversation.

"Fitz..?" – she teased, "Mayor Murray was asking what is your favorite oysters place here, and if we need a recommendation. I think we do?"

"Yeah Ed, where shall we go?

"Tanglewood is a must if you have never been!"

Easing out of conversation and bidding good-bye to the Mayor, Fitz took Olivia's hand and led her out of the room, feeling the eyes of dozens of people watch their exit.

They climbed back into the limo and snuggled into each other's arms.

"I missed you" – Olivia's voice was muffled by his tuxedo jacket – "I don't know how I used to go for weeks without seeing you, and now you have been barely gone for 48 hours and I miss you…"

Fitz gave her a warm kiss before staring into her eyes, trying to convey how important her being there was for him:

"Thank you Livvie, thank you for coming here. You don't know how much I needed that"

He hauled her into his arms and she straddled his thighs, arms entwined in her curls, their lips demanding, soothing and scorching at the same time. The sound of partition going up broke them out of their erotic haze and they laughed.

"Daniel and Hal had enough of our antics already, and I just got here" – Olivia snuggled deeper into Fitz arms, hiding her nose in his shirt collar. She thought he smelled the most amazing there, salty, fresh and musky, so Fitz.

They went up to the Presidential Suite slowly, arms wrapped around each other. Olivia watched the bellboy and hotel manager greeting them from afar and tightened her hold against Fitz' waist. Holding him, touching him in public felt amazing and she would never get tired of it. No more hiding and sneaking was doing wonders to their relationship, and she couldn't be happier. They started talking about kids, and Olivia got off her pill. Nothing happened yet, but she was hopeful that New Year will bring an addition to their new family.

Some time later, they lay naked in the tangled sheets of the king-size bed. Olivia was on her stomach, and Fitz was drawing lazy circles on her naked back. Her whole body was sore and she already started to feel a tingle in between her legs from 3 rounds of sex they just had. The last one was particularly rough, with Fitz behind her and her unable to control any of his movements but just submitting to his touch, rhythm and demands. She collapsed on her stomach after her last orgasm, and Fitz fell to the sheets next to her.

"You know, I was planning to get drunk here all alone. I know I promised you not to drink excessively anymore, but I don't think I would be able to hold my promise if you didn't show up"

His voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine, the huskiness caressing her ear in the sexiest of ways and the message behind his words making her uneasy.

"Fitz…" – she meant to start an admonishment, but his warm lips silenced her and she acquiesced and let the subject drop. Borrowing closer into each other's arms, they fell into deep slumber, free of sorrows, regrets and problems, busking in their love and presence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had another little "insight" into what Olivia and Fitz life could be after they finally get together. This is pure fluff, and not as dark and brooding as the first installment. **_

_**THANK YOU for all your comments and follows! I don't think I will make it into a full-fledged story, but I want to write a couple of chapters giving us a sneak peak into their lives. Here is another one. **_

_**New episode by the way was amazing! I absolutely loved new slower pace, and Kerry was phenomenal! And Olitz in Vermont is everything. I know I should not get my hopes up, but I hope it will only get better from here... **_

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know buddy, but she promised to call soon"

"I don't want a call! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Fitz watched his son with equal measure of frustration and amusement. Teddy was now 5 years old, going on 15. He had flu and has been sick for the last two days. Nothing and no one was able to placate the little guy, he was throwing tantrums, being loud and unreasonable and the only thing he truly wanted was Olivia. Apparently, Fitz himself was not the only Grant who was completely smitten by Olivia Pope.

Olivia's and Teddy's relationship started strenuously. The mere existence of Teddy was the result of a crazy plan Olivia put in place 6 years ago to save the Presidency. Fitz loved his son to pieces, but not the circumstances of surrounding his birth.

Mellie moved out of the White House as soon as the divorce was announced, and sadly and heartbreakingly, she took very little interest in little Teddy. He stayed with Fitz full time, and was growing up to be sweet, even-tempered, beautiful boy who did really well in the kindergarten and loved to amuse the West Wing workers with his cute little stories.

Olivia was terrified to get close to Teddy at first, not sure how to speak or behave around the little boy. They bonded over Teddy's fascination with legos and Disney cartoons, and Fitz often found them curled on the sofa together after a long day, asleep, the Disney characters still singing out loud from the screen of the forgotten TV in front of them.

After a few short months of Olivia's and Teddy's close interactions, the two became inseparable. Fitz could not get enough of watching them together, how they red books, colored or chased each other through the floors of their Georgetown home.

Teddy understood very well that both daddy and Liv worked a lot, and could not be with him all the time. His reasonable nature usually abandoned him when he was sick, and today was one of those days.

Fitz shook his head in amusement and approached the sofa where Teddy was sprawled, touching his forehand and sweeping his sweaty locks off his hot forehead.

"Buddy, she really wants to be here with you, but she needs to work. She will give us a call when she can. Why don't we watch something in the meantime?"

Teddy huffed in response and turned away from Fitz, burying his head in sofa cushions.

"I don't want to watch anything! I want Liv!"

Fitz sat down on the floor, listening to Teddy's quiet sobs and feeling like the worst parent. In another half hour, the medicine should kick in and Teddy's fever and bad temper were supposed to disappear.

"What's going on here?"

Olivia's incredulous voice rose him from his thoughts, and Teddy skyrocketed out of his cushions and blankets, nearing knocking Olivia over.

"You are back! Daddy said you will be back later!"

"Well, I heard that my little man is sick, and I thought I have to come back and see for myself what's going on"

Olivia hugged the little boy to his body and watched Fitz approach them. He grabbed them both in a bear hug and sighed in relief.

"Hi, baby. I am so glad you are home"

Olivia kissed him softly on the lips and enjoyed their tight hug. Her boys. She missed them immensely, and the last two days seemed unbearable to her.

Two Tylenols, three stories and a bathtub time later, Teddy was worn out and fast asleep in his bed.

Olivia tiptoed back to their bedroom only to find it empty and dark. Searching for Fitz through the house, she tracked him down to their study, where he stood brooding, a glass of scotch clutched in his hand and his dark gaze fixed upon something invisible on the other side of the window.

"Hi"

She tried to gently rouse him of his reverie and announce her presence.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in bed by now"

"I just wanted a drink and wanted to wait for you and Teddy to be done with your evening routine"

He flashed her a quick smile, the one that didn't really reach his eyes. Olivia got surprised and worried. She approached him slowly, afraid to spook him and hugged him from the back. She rubbed her cheek on the broad expanse of his back and felt him relax in her arms.

"What's wrong, Fitz? Why are you drinking?"

"Livvie, nothing is wrong. I am just having a drink, I am not trying to get drunk or anything"

She made him turn around in her arms and fixed him with a death stare. He was certainly in trouble.

"Really, mister? You are going to lie to me, after all this time?" – her nostrils were flaring and eyes dancing with fire. She looked so fierce and alive and beautiful, Fitz' only thought was to kiss her.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Wait, what?..."

Before Olivia could protest any further or wonder why Fitz suddenly need a permission to kiss her, their lips connected and he started the familiar dance of exploring her lips, and then her mouth with his tongue, his moves gentle and tender and loving.

They broke for air after a few minutes and Fitz sighed deeply, looking into her eyes.

"Feeling better?" – Olivia inquired cheekily?

"Much better" – this time, his smile lighted his whole face.

She tugged him to the sofa nestled in the corner of the study and climbed onto his lap. Holding his face and his gaze, she waited patiently for him to open up and talk.

"It's Mellie" – he started carefully. "I was listening to Teddy crying and whining today, and he never, not even once, mentioned his mother. All he wanted was you. He didn't even let me help him settle down, or read the books, he kept on asking – where is Liv? And it made my heart break that my little boy, our little boy, doesn't know hos mother. Or has a biological mother who for no apparent reason doesn't care for him. How awful is that?"

Olivia could feel her eyes fill with tears at his confession.

"I am sorry that you feel this way. But you should not worry. Teddy is loved, and well taken care of. You are an amazing dad! He worships you. And I am so blessed that he has taken to me. I will spend the rest of my life proving that I am worth of his love, his trust and his heart. Yes, Mellie is not here for him, but he has us, and we will make sure it is enough for him, ok?"

"OK… I just don't want to fail him… Like I failed Gerry… I want him to grow up happy and well-educated, and with tons of friends and lots of good memories"

"Fitz, and he will, we will make sure of that"

Fitz wanted to cry. He wanted to weep and marvel at the woman sitting in his arms, at her compassion, devotion and kind-heartedness. Since he didn't want to upset her more than he already did, he kissed Olivia with all the motions that were clogging his mind and swept them away into their own little world.

He took off her clothes in record time, and then spread her out on the sofa, kneeling by its edge, his heated gaze traveling up and down her gorgeous body, making her squirm and try to hide away.

He laughed at her feeble attempts and caught her hands, silently shaking his head no at her. First gentle lips, then teasing fingers, he caressed her skin and made her blood sing in the veins from desire, lust and pleasure that he was oh so able to provide for her.

When she could take anymore of his torturing mouth, he stood up, took off his clothes and joined their bodies. They watched each other carefully, moving fluidly and strongly against each other, wanting to please, excite and drive each other nuts.

When the pleasure burst came and went, they held each other, enjoying their closeness and their precious time together.

"We should go to bed. Our son will wake up soon, and we don't want him to catch us here"

Fitz laughed quietly against her neck and slowly withdrew from the warm confines of her body. He threw his shirt at her to cover her nakedness, put on his boxers and gathered Olivia in his arms. She burrowed closer into his neck, and he could swear she fell asleep before he made it upstairs to their bedroom.

He watched her sleep, snoring softly, and thanked his lucky stars for allowing them to finally be together and enjoy life. He never knew the true meaning of partnership and companionship, love and devotion until he met Olivia and until finally, after so many obstacles and heartbreaks, they were together and living their lives. There were so many regrets Fitz had from his past, but Olivia was right, there was no point to dwell on the days bygone. They had tons of plans and a future together to look forward to.

A/N: if you have a moment, please leave a review, I would love to hear what you have to say! :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, thank you SO VERY MUCH for all your kind words, it makes my heart warm, reading all your comments :)**

**To address a couple of questions - yes, I want to write at least one chapter about Olivia and Fitz and their baby (not in this chapter though!).**

**I do agree with these reviews that say that Mellie is a bad mom. I am totally over the show trying to make Mellie relevant and human. That train left the station a loooong time ago! **

**And I do think that both Karen and Teddy would bond with Olivia, giving a chance. They didn't have a very good example of a stable and loving relationship, so I believe they would welcome that change. **

**Here comes the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 3: In the Limelight**

The bright light of the bathroom was harsh and frightening. She blinked rapidly at her reflection in the mirror, not quite recognizing the person staring back at her. Dark eyes, already bright and prominent, were made even more dramatic with skillful help of her make-up artist. Her plump lips were colored soft pink and she wondered fleetingly how long she would be able to keep the gloss on before his hungry mouth would kiss away this cherry-flavored cover. Her cheeks were touched up by rosy hue, but she was not sure whether the blush was due to her make up, or her nerves that would just not settle tonight, turning her into a quivering mess.

Olivia Pope-Grant gave herself another once-over in the mirror, unsure whether to scream or cry, or do both. She refused to recognize the gorgeous woman staring back at her, and desperately wished to take all of this finery off and crawl into bed.

Just then, the door to the bathroom was opened and Fitz sauntered in, looking dashing and sexy in his eveningwear. Olivia's scattered thoughts ran completely amok as she started at him in the mirror, looking him over and over again, but unable to catch his gaze.

"Damn, you look breathtaking!" – his lazy smile and low voice sent a shiver through her body, and some of the warmth that she was missing from her heart slowly returned.

He slowly approached her and encased her in his warm embrace, setting his chin on her exposed shoulder.

"Are you hiding in here? – Fitz inquired playfully "because I can see that you are ready, and we need to go, but I am sitting there downstairs and I my date for the night is nowhere to be found"

Fitz was really looking forward to the benefits gala they were supposed to attend tonight. It would be their first public outing as husband and wife, and the thought of people watching them, judging them, gossiping behind their backs while vying for their attention unsettled and disturbed Olivia.

Fitz could feel her body stiff as a bow in his arms. He knew she was uncomfortable and he knew she didn't want to go, but he never voiced her concerns and prepared for the evening meticulously and determinedly, as if preparing to enter a long-term confinement in a state prison. He didn't want her rattled and upset for the evening, gala was important for him, and he wanted to have fun with Olivia, but not at the cost of her ease of mind.

Slowly turning her around in his arms, he started at her and when she tried to shift around and lower her gaze, he caught her face in his large hands and gave her a deep, thorough kiss, stealing her ability to think and breath.

"Baby, if you are really uncomfortable, we don't have to go. We can go downstairs, order pizza, and have a nice night in with the kids. I want to go, but we don't have to. And I hate to see you so upset and nervous. Why are you like this? Talk to me…"

Fitz' kiss gave Olivia courage but she still lacked some clarity of mind. She could not really explain why the prospect of attending the gala with him made her so uneasy.

"No, we will go. I know it is important for you to be there, there will be tons of speculations all over media tomorrow why you didn't make it"

"Well, we certainly are not going if it is only to appease the media"

"No, wait Fitz, that's not what I meant. It is important for you to be there, and I want to be there with you. Just the idea of all these people around us, when they know we are married now, and they will stare and whisper and talk, I just hate it! – she finished with a cry.

Fitz leaned forward and place a gentle kiss on her neck before giving her a small, playful bite. Olivia gasped, but drew him closer to her.

"Of course everyone will stare, do you know how gorgeous you are? As for whispering, I think the worst of it is over. So let's go and party! I am dying to dance with you in public, and only with you, all night long"

His joyous voice and suggestive tone restored some of Olivia's equilibrium. She nodded her head and turned around to re-applying her lip-gloss, smirking to herself that she didn't even make it out of the bathroom without losing it from her lips.

They descended the stairs to the first floor of their house to be greeted by boisterous sounds of a PlayStation game. Karen was home for the spring break, and she and Teddy loved to compete with each other playing Tomb Raider.

"Hey you two! No playing all night long! One more hour, and then please give it a break" – Fitz' voice was gentle but stern.

"Yeah, dad" – they both chorused.

Olivia approached the kids, and Karen abandoned her game, to Teddy's protests, squealing at Olivia's outfit and overall look.

"Liv! OH MY GOD, you look awesome!"

Teddy chimed in, saying that Olivia looked very nice which caused her to blush and she hugged both of them to her side. Out of all things they went through with Fitz over the years, the relationship with his kids was something that was surprisingly effortless and loving. Karen displayed her moods from time to time, but she truly loved and admired Olivia, and Teddy worshipped the earth Olivia walked on.

"OK, you three, please break your love fest, we really need to go" – Fitz felt left out of the group-hug his family was currently engaged it, so Olivia decided to placate him by giving him a nice "I love you" kiss. They walked out of the house to the chorus of "Ewwww" from the kids behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stepped into the ballroom holding Fitz' hand and felt multiple eyes zeroing on them. The host greeted them warmly and walked them to their sit. Olivia walked past the tables, recognizing some of the people and nodding a polite hello to them, all the while clutching Fitz' hand like his was her life savior.

When they finally settled down at the table, Fitz leaned in closer to her and whispered "Breath, baby, it's OK"

She smiled at him, scrunching her nose, and made her shoulders relax. Turning around the table, she greeted the companions they had for the dinner and started the small talk.

Two hours later, the dinner and the evening's entertainment were over, and the orchestra started to play some quiet music. Olivia walked into the ballroom after spending the last couple of minutes in the ladies' room, trying to locate Fitz to no avail.

"Olivia!" – John Baum called for her, and she figured it would be totally impolite to ignore US Secretary of State. She made her way to him, trying to figure out if the gentlemen and ladies from his circle were familiar faces to her, simultaneously preparing for unpleasant conversation to follow.

"So good to see you" – John declared insincerely, "how is married life treating you?"

Ah, he is not beating around the bush.

"It's going really well, thank you. How is yours?" – she should have cut on the sarcasm, it was the worst kept secret that John had a lot of lady-friends that his wife was very aware of. The lady in question spoke up next:

"How is your business going? Are you still solving DC's worst problems? We haven't seen you on TV in a while"

"I am more behind the scenes now, my associates are very capable of handling the majority of cases by themselves. I just consult"

"Ah, and what do you spend your days on? Have you taken crocheting?" - false and annoying laugh filled the group and Olivia tried her best not to snap at the preposterous woman. Before she could come up with a polite rebuke, she felt a familiar warm hand hug her waist and the scent of his cologne filled her nostrils, calming and soothing her irritation.

"There you are, I have been looking for you" – Fitz gave her a quick kiss on her temple and turned back to the rest of the group – "Linda, gentleman, good to see you again"

"Mr. President, how are you doing, sir?"

"Great, great, very good, keeping busy with the library, the memoirs and all my speaking engagements"

"Right, right! I saw your speech at the United Nations last week, Mr. President, and it was truly inspiring and impressive!"

"Oh really, yeah, the speech turned out great, didn't it? Olivia wrote it"

Fitz turned to beam at Olivia with pride, but the mischievous and slightly devilish gleam in his eyes confirmed Olivia's suspicions that Fitz heard Linda's dismissing comment about crocheting. She hugged him tighter to her side and smiled back, trying very hard not to give in to her instincts and give him a thorough kiss right in front of these judgmental morons.

"Oh, I didn't know Olivia did speeches too…"

"Yeah, she worked on quite a few speeches of mine over the years, and they all turned out to be amazing. Now, if you will excuse us, I want to dance with my beautiful wife before the evening is over"

Not bothering to wait for their response, Fitz tugged Olivia behind him, and she found herself on a dance floor, wrapped in his arms protectively.

"Are you alright, baby?" – his voice in her ear made her wanton and needy, she just wanted to have him and at once, but that could definitely not happen right there in the middle of the gala.

"Yeah, I am good. It was actually kind of funny. Thank you for coming to my rescue, kind sir, you deserve an award for that"

"An award?" he drew back at her suggestive tone and looked her deeper in her eyes, trying to read her. She shook her head yes, teasing him and enjoying herself immensely.

They continued to sway to the gentle sounds of jazz, quite oblivious to all stares and whispers that surrounded them.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"I really enjoyed myself tonight" – it was her turn to draw back so that she could watch him – " I loved holding your hand in public, and I loved referring to you as my husband, and now, dancing with you in front of all these people, it's just… everything" – her voice caught in her throat when she finished talking.

Fitz could not help himself but drew her closer and joined their lips in a tender kiss. They heard the gasps around them and broke the kiss reluctantly, smiling against each other.

"We will make the front page of tomorrow's papers after all!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Until next time! And I am really looking forward to reading your questions/comments and reviews! Thanks in advance! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers and thank you for your kind words and support of this story! Thank you to all new followers, I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)))**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was eerily quiet and simply serene, how the night can be only at the end of September, when the summer is officially gone, and the fall has not completely descended yet. The evenings were crisp and chilly, and it was almost impossible to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air.

Olivia stood at the French doors leading from her kitchen to the garden of the beautiful house in Georgetown she now called home. The dark garden in front of her was ominous and silent, but the bright light from the lamp behind her in the kitchen gave her courage to stand and stare into the night. She loved the quietness not only of the night and the garden, but of the house and its emptiness too. Today, the quietness seemed unusually upsetting, and Olivia felt the need to cry, curl into a ball and feel sorry for herself. Before her thoughts led her to take any action and start crying in earnest, she gave herself a mental push to shake it off and suck it up.

Pulling her cashmere sweater closer to her lithe body, Olivia shivered and decided it was time to call it a night. She didn't want to go upstairs to her empty bed and tried to get warm alone under the blankets, but she had a full day tomorrow and needed her rest. Unwillingly, like a child being led to a dentist visit, she closed and locked the doors, enabled the alarms and switched off the kitchen lights, pulling herself in near darkness of the expansive house.

Olivia knew the crooks and corners and furniture and turns of the house by heart, and she didn't need to find her way upstairs without any light. She turned on her bedside lamp, discarded her day clothes and headed to the shower, hoping to rinse off the tiredness of the day and get slightly warmer in the chilled house.

In her silk pajamas, she grabbed a book from the bedside table and prepared to read to lull herself to sleep. Just as she was getting caught into her book again, there was a soft knock on her door and a quiet voice on the other side softly inquired:

"Liv?"

Completely started, she asked her intruder to come in.

"Teddy, why are you still up? I thought you are long asleep?"

"I was asleep, but then I wasn't, and I heard you moving around. I need to talk to you"

His furrowed eyebrows and worried expression was so much like Fitz, she almost laughed. But seeing that something was worrying him in earnest, she patted the spot next to her in bed and moved the covers.

"Come here, buddy, and let's talk then"

Teddy didn't need to be asked twice and jumped into bed with her. He pushed his head into her abdomen, hiding himself fro her inquiring eyes, his little body tense and stressed.

"Sweetheart, you are scaring me, what's the matter?"

He raised his head and to Olivia's surprise, she noticed that he was beet-red.

He sat up taller, giving himself some courage and mumbled:

"I lied today at school"

"Oh.. What did you lie about?"

"About you…"

"About me? I don't understand…"

"You know there is that obnoxious guy Jack in my class, he is new, and I really don't like him" – he disdainfully shook his frame, portraying his displeasure at the other boy, making Olivia smile.

"Ok, and what about him?"

"Well, he asked me today who you are, and I…. I told him that you are my mom"

Unable to hold Olivia's startled gaze any longer, Teddy hid back in the folds of her pajama top. Olivia was not really sure how to react, so she hugged him and started rubbing his back.

"Oh, my love, why did you tell him that? You do have a mom…"

"No, I don't!" - Teddy's loud and angry voice rang through the quite room. After Olivia's pointed stare, he sighed "Sorry" and scooted back to sit on the pillow next to her.

"I mean, I know I have another mother, but she is not here, and she doesn't want to be with me. And she doesn't love dad like you do. So, you are really my mother. I am sorry, I didn't want to make you upset"

"Buddy, you are not upsetting me at all. I was just sad that you didn't think about your own mom, and had to lie to that boy"

Teddy continued to stare at Olivia, almost without blinking, and she sensed there was something else he really needed to get off his chest.

"That's not the reason why you are awake, isn't it?"

"No.." – Teddy's whisper was so quite she missed it completely but for the movement of his lips.

"I…. Liv, can I?... I mean, would it be OK if I call you mom? I want you to be my mom"

"Oh sweetheart" – Olivia's heart was breaking and full to the brim with the love for the little sweet boy at the same time. They hugged each other tightly and she could not help but start crying softly into his curls.

"Of course you can call me mom, I would love that"

Teddy drew back and smiled at her brilliantly, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw her tears.

"If it is ok, why are you crying then?"

"Oh, I am old and emotional and you made me feel all warm and fuzzy"

"You are not old! Dad is old!"

They snickered like two fellow conspirators and then grinned at each other.

"I don't think your real mom would be too happy if she hears that you are calling me mom"

"Whenever she is visiting, which is never, I will be more careful, ok?"

"Deal"

They shook hands before Olivia wrestled Teddy onto his back and started tickling him mercilessly. His carefree laughter made the room alive. When they both quieted down, Olivia kissed his head and rubbed his back.

"Do you need some warm milk to help you sleep?"

No, mom" – the way Teddy tested the word in his mouth, how happily he smiled about it, almost brought another wave of tears to Olivia's eyes, but she fought against them, not willing to spoil their perfect time.

"I think I am going to fall asleep now" - he made himself comfortable on the pillow next to hers and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Your dad is not going to be happy if he leans that you are sleeping here with me"

"Well, let's not tell him!"

"OK, troublemaker. Now, try to get some sleep" – she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Goodnight" before sitting back and watching Teddy falling asleep.

Olivia returned to her book, not sure if she would be able to concentrate and read and understand the content, her thoughts were in complete disarray. She was surprised and honored that Teddy wanted to call her mom, but she was not looking forward to an ugly confrontation that would surely commence when Mellie got a whiff of it. Still, her love for Teddy far outweighed her unwillingness to fight with Mellie, and she just decided to let it go. Little boy's happiness was the most important, after all.

She was startled from her thoughts by a quite buzz of her cell phone. Seeing that it was Fitz who was calling, she quickly picked up.

"Hi" – she gave a quick look at Teddy to make sure that her conversation would not disrupt his sleep, but he was dead to the world.

"Hi, baby. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I am still awake. And, I am too busy to fall asleep. I have this your handsome guy in my bed, so I am all excited" – she teased him.

"Young? Are you implying that I am old? And why is Teddy in our bed? He will get into so much trouble when I get back tomorrow!"

"Fitz, it's ok. We were both really lonely without you here. I actually appreciate the company"

They laughed quietly at her confession. Olivia's heart constricted at hearing him laugh. She heard it so much more often now that he was not a President anymore, and he was with her. He was happy, carefree and full of mirth. Just like Teddy. They were truly father and son, alike in so many ways.

"How was your day? How is the convention going?"

Fitz was in Denver for the past week, attending the Republican convention for the past five days. Olivia missed him terribly, but they decided not to pull Teddy out of school for five days, so she stayed behind in D.C. with him.

"Busy, lots of new faces and talks, most of them meaningless. Remind me, why am I in politics?"

"Because you are good and smart and hard-working and a visionary, and our country can use many people like you?"

"Oh, right, that's why…" – he drawled.

"Ah, I can't believe you tricked me into complimenting you!"

"I miss you so much Livvie, I can't sleep anymore without you in my arms. How did we used to do it? I just want to be home with my family…"

At the word family, Olivia's breath was caught in her throat and Fitz could sense the immediate change in the mood.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

When he heard nothing but soft cries on the other end of the line, he jumped out of bed and started pacing back and forth.

"Livvie, what's the matter? You are scaring me"

"I am sorry" – she managed to mumble – "I got my period today.." – she dissolved into crying again, not able to finish her sentence.

"Oh baby, please don't cry because of that. It's nothing bad"

"Fitz, we have been trying for months now! And still nothing. What if I can't have children?!"

"Liv, it's ok, please stop crying, you are breaking my heart that I am not there". She didn't respond but he heard that her sobs were quieter now.

"Livvie, it is ok if we don't have any more children. We have two already, and they keep us very busy! If you really want another child, let's adopt? But seriously, we have been trying only for what, 5 months, that's nothing. It will happen, all in due time, I am telling you"

When she didn't reply, Fitz got worried that he lost her.

"Baby, you still there? Talk to me, Liv"

"I love you…" – was the only thing she could really express at the moment. This man, his love and support and understanding was everything she ever really wanted and could ask for.

"I love you too, sweet baby. Now, please don't cry anymore and try to get some sleep? I will see you tomorrow"

"OK" – she croaked before disconnecting the call and turning in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Olivia awoke to the feeling of gentle lips kissing her own, stirring her awake. Her eyes flew open and she was greeted by Fitz' blue eyes starting lovingly at her.

"Fitz! What are you doing here?!"

She hugged him fiercely, not sure if she was still dreaming or if he was really here.

"I decided to come back earlier. Secret Service was not very happy with me, but we changed our schedules and I am here now"

Quickly looking around, Olivia realized that Teddy was not there with her anymore.

"The little mischief is downstairs, watching his Saturday cartoons" – Fitz explained Teddy's absence. "And I am here to get my proper greeting and my morning kiss!"

Olivia dove in for his lips, her hands clutching his curls, body molding into his. She missed the taste of his mouth and how his tongue touched hers and made her toes curl, she missed his smell and the warmth of his arms as they travelled from her back up to her neck and then down again, to her breasts, caressing and teasing her. She missed his chest and how solid and hard it felt against her body.

Coming up for air, she grinned into his face: "Welcome back, baby. Let's go have some breakfast!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Nothing really happening here, just some fluff. I am excited and scared for the Thursday episode, I hope they don't F""K up a promising story they have been telling since the return of the show... **

**Please leave your thoughts and suggestions and reviews, very much appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, dear readers! Hope there is still some interest in the story, I am sorry I am such a slacker and haven't updated in a while. Scandal's last episode just killed me. I should stop watching all together, it does bad things to my creativity... **

**THANK YOU for all your reviews! They keep me wanting to write and stay motivated, so please another one with your thoughts :)**

**This is a two-part chapter. It contains the first installment, called "6 weeks". There will be a 2nd part that I hope to publish later this week! I hope you will enjoy this!**

- **_6 weeks_**

The cold tiles of the bathroom floor felt unusually soothing. Hot tears and bile were making Olivia flustered, uncomfortable and panicky.

Plus. Plus. Pregnant. – said the three different tests in front of her on the floor. Olivia shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and stop her mind from spinning, and her tears flow flowing. Her attempts were in vain though and a loud sob escaped her.

Olivia tried to cover her mouth, pull herself into a tight ball, but nothing happened and nothing helped and she continued crying alone on a cold-tiled bathroom floor, her eyes staring blindly at three positive pregnancy tests. So great was her despair that she didn't hear fast feet pattering on the staircase, or hurried steps across the bedroom before the door to the bathroom was swung open to reveal Karen, still dressed in her outwear and with shoes on, dozens of shopping bags clutched in her hands.

"Liv?.. What's going on?" – Karen's voice held an equal measure of fear and incredulity. She dropped her bags on the floor unceremoniously and landed on her knees next to Olivia, hugging her tightly.

"Olivia, please tell me what' wrong? Why are you crying?" – her voice trembled and Olivia, even through the haze of her own tears and confusion, could detect the girl's distress. That served as a perfect kick to pull herself together and come out of the crying fit she was having.

"Karen…. Nothing is wrong, I am just in shock… I think… I think I might be pregnant"

Karen stared at her step-mom, confusion and tears clouding her eyes, before breaking out into a tremulous but so brilliant smile.

"You are pregnant?... Oh my god, but this is awesome, this is great news! Wait! Why are you crying then? Didn't you really want to have a baby?"

Olivia sat more comfortably on the floor and started wiping her tears away.

"I really, **really** want a baby. But I was afraid that I won't be able to… Me and your dad, we have been trying for a while now, and nothing happened"

"Ew, Liv, I don't think I want to hear the details of you "trying" with dad, that's just horrible"

Both women laughed out loud and went back to each others' arms.

"I am so happy for you Liv, and dad is going to be ecstatic"

"I know, but I am so afraid to disappoint him. What if it is incorrect, the test, I mean"

Karen surveyed the pregnancy tests strewn around them on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"All three of them? You've got to be kidding me! Or yourself.. But you are right, you should go to the doctor and confirm. Does dad know anything?"

"No… I just found out. And he was traveling so much for the last couple of weeks, he hasn't noticed my nausea… "

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Olivia decided to completely pull herself together and stood up. She stood up and laughed at all the bags that Karen logged in with her in a hurry to get to crying Olivia.

She approached the girl again, held her face tenderly in her hands and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek.

"I am so happy you are the first person I told about this"

"Liv" – Karen whispered, overcome with emotions – "I am happy too, hell, I am thrilled!"

Olivia marveled at the relationship they managed to develop with Karen. In the last few years, when hers and Fitz relationship became solid and real, Karen didn't prove to be a problem. She has always liked Olivia, and seeing how happy and content her dad became solidified warm feelings the girl developed for her step-mother. Karen, as her father's daughter, beyond anything else, valued honesty and loyalty, and Olivia gave her plenty of that. Karen also liked that Olivia was never disingenuous or smothering with either her or Teddy, and living with them before she went off to college made Karen truly appreciate and love Olivia.

"I feel like our roles should be reversed and you should be telling me about a baby, not the other way around" – Olivia quipped.

"Uhm, Liv, I am nineteen. I think I can wait for a baby... I better find a husband or at least a boyfriend first!"

"I know, I know. Don't tell your dad I said that, he will kill me. It must be my hormones and emotions talking!"

"I seriously doubt dad will do that, but all right. Actually, let me take it back. I won't tell on you, if you let me borrow that blue pair of Jimmy Choos for my girls night out"

Karen battered her eyelashes and smiled her father's crooked smile, and Olivia was ready to give her everything and anything.

"You are so like your father, ever the negotiator!"

Two hours and a boisterous, loving exchange of greetings and kisses later with Fitz and Teddy coming back from tennis practice, the Grant family sat around their dining table enjoying lasagna that Karen made them for dinner as well as catching up on the day's event.

Fitz couldn't help but watch suspiciously as both Karen and Olivia exchanged coy smiles and mysterious whispers. After Teddy called them out on their whispering, they both laughed and blushed and insisted that it was girls' things they were talking about. Fitz sat back and watched Olivia, a small smile playing on his lips. It was in the moments like this, when his family was together, when his house was full of love and laughter, that he knew from the bottom of his heart that all the troubles and pain and obstacles that he and Olivia had to endure to get here, it was all worth it.

Olivia finished her nighttime preparations and joined Fitz in their bedroom. It was late, but not too late to sleep yet. Tomorrow was Saturday too, so she knew they could sleep in and let the kids enjoy TV and video games without Fitz trying to drag them away from entertainment systems and send them out to "enjoy fresh air".

Fitz was completely engrossed in his iPad, catching up on the news and emails, not really paying attention to Olivia moving around the room. She climbed onto the bed and gently tugged his iPad away, straddling his things.

"Hi"

"Hi baby"

She leaned down to kiss his lips softly before sitting back up and admiring his handsome face smiling up at her. He looked tired after a long day, his hair tousled and his eyeglasses sitting askew on his nose.

"I have a present for you"

"A present?" – he raised a lazy eyebrow, not willing to move anywhere from her, but curious enough to roam his gaze over the curves of her body and the flimsy material of her nighty that did little to hide it, wondering where she might hold a present. His hands followed the curves just to make sure she was not hiding anything on her.

She giggled, before pushing his hands away and reached into the nightstand by the bed to pull two boxes out of there. Both were small and neatly wrapped in white paper.

"What is this?" – now Fitz' curiosity was duly piqued and he sat up straighter in the bed, holding Olivia still to him.

Her smile was bright and tremulous as she handed him the smaller of the boxed and nudged him gently:

"Open it, so you can see for yourself"

Fitz eagerly tore the paper away and opened the box, staring incredulously at the contents.

"Baby?... What is this?"

Olivia laughed at his confused expression and took a steadying breath, trying to calm her nerves and slow down her racing heart.

"This, my love, is a lentil seed. And you know what that means? This lentil is a size of our baby, a baby that I have right here"

She took his hand and put it on her lower abdomen, trying to catch his eyes and see his reaction.

Fitz stared at Olivia for the longest moment before his eyes filled with tears and he caught her in the tightest, warmest embrace. They both started crying, rubbing each other's backs and trying to sooth one another. Soon, the kisses and caresses followed, with neither getting quite enough of each other.

After the first flood of emotions was over, Fitz drew back and stared at Olivia, awe, and love, and excitement and adoration all intermingled in his gaze.

"You are pregnant?" – it was more of a statement than a question.

" I am pregnant Fitz, can you believe it?" – she sounded and looked so happy and carefree and elated, Fitz could not remember the last time he saw her like this.

Olivia sobered up a little bit and dried her tears.

"We do need to go to the doctor and confirm and see if everything is alright, but I have a good feeling about this. And I have been feeling quite nauseous in the last couple of weeks, so it must be right. Plus, I took three tests, I hope all three of them can't be wrong!"

Fitz listened happily to her ramblings, not quite yet believing that they would finally get their desired gift and have a baby together.

"What's in the other box?" – he suddenly remembered that he still had another box in his hands.

"Open it, silly"

This time around, Fitz took his time unwrapping the box, feeling quite nervous about the contents of the box. Nothing could have topped the best news and surprise he got after unwrapping the small one, so he was not sure what to expect.

The second box contained one of the positive pregnancy tests as well as a card saying "You are going to be a daddy!"

Fitz could feel his eyes tearing up again, but refused to cry anymore, ready to bask in the moment and enjoy his Livvie.

"Thank you, my love, this is the best gift I have ever received"

"Even better than the 3rd Century Chinese vase the Prime Minister gave you last week? That was such a winner, I thought"

He laughed at her playfulness and silliness and caught her lips in another heated, warm embrace.

Breaking up for air, he came up with a question:

"When did you buy a card? Did you know for a long time?"

"No, I just found out today. Karen caught me crying in the bathroom, so she was the first to know. We should tell Teddy tomorrow, after the doctor's visit"

"Ah, that's why you were whispering like 2nd graders during dinner"

"No, we did not!" – she playfully swatted at his chest and then trailed down tender kisses to sooth non-existent stings. She took the card out of his hand and traced the word daddy with her little finger.

"I bought this card almost a year ago, when we first started talking about me getting off the pill and trying for a baby. I started to worry that I might never get to use it"

Olivia's voice trembled at the end as she watched Fitz closely and traced his sad smile.

"Why are we talking about sad things? We should be celebrating!"

"How, Mr. Grant? Because I can't drink for the next 9 months, oh horror! Actually, even longer!"

Fitz grabbed the hem of her nighty and swiftly pulled it off her body, reveling her curves that he adored. He gently laid her on her back and hovered over her, smiling down.

"I think I can come up with other ways of celebrating"

**VOILA. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think! **


End file.
